A Police Officer and a Gangster
by LilToughiePunkie
Summary: It is about a girl police officer and a gangster falling in love after an attempt of trying to arrest him and his gang members. Might be some other pairings, possibly.
1. Chapter 1

The streetlights that lit up the streets flickered as a light rain descended. A man with black, long hair, with a man with a silvery white ponytail and glasses and a teenager with spiky raven black hair ran alongside with him. Three police women in dark blue uniform shirts and black skirts covered with slick rain ponchos went after them. "Dang, them ladies are catchin' up wit us," Sasuke reported to Orochimaru. "Yes, I know,son, I know," he replied coolly. "Kabuto, where is the nearest alleyway?" he demanded. "I would say, 'round the next buildin' up," his right hand assistant replied. "Let's go!" The long-haired gangster barked. They picked up the speed. The loud splashing of puddles resounded in the vacant passageways.

"Chief Tsunade, the gangsters are gaining speed, we have to get them before they escape!" the beginning pink-haired official informed. "So I see," Tsunade observed. "Shizune, do you know where they are going?" "Yes, ma'am. I think they are heading to the upcoming alleyway," Her assistant chief responded. They ran faster to catch up with them. Their plastic capes rustled in the chilly wind. Suddenly, the mobsters turned their heels and headed into the dark trench that was in between two run down buildings.

As Orochimaru took a shining blade from his dirty jeans pocket, Kabuto slipped out a lead pipe while Sasuke pulled out two kunai. The girls took out their artillery as the Chief Officer exclaimed, "Freeze! You are under arrest!" "Not a chance, Grandma," the gang leader hissed as the three men ran towards the girls.

TBC!


	2. Chapter 2

**CH. 2**

Tsunade ducked the swing of Orochimaru's knife as she slapped his back with the butt of her gun. Then, she pulled a right hook square on his chin. But that wasn't going to stop him. Keeping his balance, he kicked her ribs on the right and slashed her leg with his blade. Blood dripped on her leg. Quickly, she pulled out her baton from her holster on the opposite leg and tried to bludgeon him on the head. He simply side-stepped to elude her blow. "Old lady, I'm disappointed to see you pull such simple tactics," he hissed as he lapped up some blood from his chin. "Well, at least they work," she snapped with enmity. She grasped her leg and fingered the blood on her thigh.

"Hm, you're not so bad after all, little pink-haired brat," Sasuke commented. "Peh! Brat, indeed," she sneered. "At least I'm not the one who is so dumb enough to fall for a feint attack. It's one of the simplest moves in the book, fool." She grinned as she watched him clutch the bruise forming on his muscular arm. "You're just all muscles." She gave him a provocative glare. "Shut UP!" he screamed. He ran towards her and rammed her against the brick wall. He did it so quick; she didn't even have time to blink. Painful pangs throbbed in her head. She felt blood soak her hair. Twitching painfully, she stumbled off the wall and crashed into an aluminum trash can.

"Get off of me you jerk-delinquent!" Shizune gasped forcefully. She was pushed against the wet, muddy pavement with her arms bent back. "Getting a little feisty, eh?" Kabuto cooed mockingly. Droplets of murky water dripped off his white hair as her stared with her predatorily. "I said get off you dog on idiot!" she screamed. Her black eyes sharply looked at him with fire burning within. She began to struggle from his possessive grip. Her muscles tensed as she violently rocked side to side. The light in the various angles she put herself in shone on the purple and blue bruises on her face and body with some cuts here and there. As she was about to break free of his grip, she got hit in the head hard with a lead pipe. Her head screamed with agonizing pain.

Tsunade finally got the criminal where she wanted. The gangster was pinned in a dingy corner of the alley. Her nails dug into his arms like needles and her arms that were large with defined muscles were revealed through the rips of her sleeves and poncho. She began to kick him relentlessly shins. She even kneed him on the stomach numerous times. As she was about to give the final blow, Orochimaru suddenly disappeared from her sight. When she turned around, she saw him run off from the scene. "COME BACK HERE!" she barked.

Sakura twitched painfully as her poncho scratched against the dirty, brick wall. Her opponent was stronger than she thought he would be. She should have realized sooner that it was the technique of humoring your opponent to make him/her think she was winning, but then become victorious. She struggled to get up, but collapsed, banging her elbow with a sickening _CRASH. _"Aw, is the poor baby hurt?" the dark-haired boy cooed tauntingly. "Unh," she moaned as she slumped into unconsciousness. With a sly smile, Sasuke went over to her and picked her up, whisking away from the alley.

Shizune's head was suffering from a severe headache. _Darn it, how could I let him get me like that? _She thought ruefully. With the pain in her head, fighting the delinquent was going to be hard. Looking up, she saw Kabuto standing at her side looking down at her. Swiftly, she did a sweep kick to trip him. "Augh, stupid woman!" he exclaimed annoyed. "Even though I hit you hard, you still won't give up." He flailed his arms in the air and slipped on the slick, rain-soaked floor. Shizune got up slowly and began to stomp on him ribs. She heard masculine shouts of pain with every blow she put on him. Suddenly, she lost her balance and fell towards Kabuto...


End file.
